A Gypsy Marriage
by Kasai120
Summary: Layla, the only daughter of the Duke of Egypt, is being forced to wed a stranger. This stranger is the Prince of Thunes himself. ClopinxOC Rating may change with later chapters. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Jabari's Point of View

I watched as the shadows of my people littered the ground, their shadows dancing expertly. I guided my eyes back up to their previous location which was resting on the door of the Den of Thieves. Many of you readers may not know who I am so let me introduce myself: I am Jabari, leader of the Den of Thieves. Watching the door, I was waiting for my friend Acelin to come with his son who had fallen ill to a great number of our people. Luckily, our healer had discovered a treatment for this disease which had prevented many of us from dying.

Acelin's eldest son, who was also the new heir to the throne of Paris' gypsies in the Court of Miracles, was in terrible shape after most likely catching it from a prison cell since Paris, unlike Egypt, was constantly throwing their outcasts into prisons. Here in Egypt, we were either enslaved or left to provide for ourselves. The Den of Thieves was now a refuge, like the Court of Miracles, for the outcasts that society constantly looked down upon.

My eyes were growing heavier and heavier. I felt someone hug me from behind and rest their chin on my shoulder blade, barely being tall enough to reach. "Are they here yet?" my wife whispered in my ear. Kissa was quite the beautiful creature, if I do say so myself. Her curly dark brown locks were all scattered and her dark hazel eyes rested on me, opening and closing slowly.

"Not yet," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. She kissed the back of my neck and I slowly relaxed.

"I'm sure they're fine, Jaba. The weather was just cold but I'm sure they are used to that more than we are." I just nodded, running my hands over my face.

A gypsy boy ran towards me with excitement in his voice. "Duke Jabari, your guests have arrived!" A smile broke out on my face as I watched a very colorful caravan roll through the entrance. Most of us in Egypt wore normal white pieces covering the necessary parts since it was usually very hot during the day.

Acelin came out from the caravan smiling weakly at me. The poor fool! He looked as if he hadn't slept once on the way here. I gave a small smile back before looking towards our healer who was waiting for my say so. I nodded towards the caravan and Nafrini, our healer, nodded and passed my Acelin as she entered the caravan.

By now, as you could imagine, most of the eyes in the Den were on the caravan, Acelin and me. Acelin's smile faded as Nafrini passed him. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through right now. His wife had been a poor choice since she had lost her patience and ended up leaving him to deal with... what was it... six children? Not to mention, right now he was afraid of losing his eldest son who, I think, was the one he bonded with the most since he had to train him in the ways of being a good leader. All those years of training would have been all for nothing if he just died because of this illness. Acelin, being the man I know he is wasn't thinking about the years of training going to waste but only of losing his son.

I released my wife's hands from around my stomach and walked towards my old friend who was staring helplessly into the caravan. I threw a few glares around us, letting the others in the Den to know to mind their own for the time being. Only a few pairs of eyes watched us as I climbed up the few steps to where he was. "Acelin I-" I began but he quickly cut me off in a hoarse, low voice that sounded like a broken soul whispering to me.

"He's gotten worse since we left," he paused and slowly met my eyes with his own black ones that had lost their shine that they normally held, "I can't lose him, Jabari. I can't even imagine losing him in my lifetime." His eyes drifted back to inside the caravan.

"You won't lose him, Acelin," my wife whispered back, coming to my side. "He's young and has always been very healthy. He can pull through and just don't think of what might happen if you don't really know," she stated firmly, talking to him like he was a child. He just nodded and gave a sigh, removing the purple hat that had a yellow feather in it off his head.

Another thought crossed my mind as I noticed his receding hair line. He needed further heirs still since his eldest had not yet found a wife. Acelin ran a hand through his black hair that was now gaining grey hairs. He finally rested his eyes back on me and I motioned him to the side to join me for some conversation with some other gypsies to help take his mind off of the current situation although I knew it wouldn't help distract him all the way.

When I awoke at dawn I found Acelin lying on his stomach with a blanket thrown over him in his colorful garb. I tip-toed around him until I realized he was still awake, his eyes blood-shot from sleep deprivation. I frowned, kneeling down next to my friend. "Still no word about him," he mumbled, his words slurred. I sighed, getting to my feet and making my way towards the caravan. I made sure Acelin had stayed outside so he wouldn't get this illness as well. I knew he wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

My eyes tried focusing on the now even darker caravan. I could make out some objects such as trunks and shelves. I walked forward even more and pulled back a curtain at the back where I saw some light. I lifted the curtain aside only to see Nafrini looked up at me in the dim light of a candle that was next to a sleeping, wiry figure. She smiled at me and nodded. He would survive. I smiled back at her and left to give Acelin the good news.

Layla's Point of View

I yawned, sitting in the circle of the always gossiping women. My mother, Kissa, was the leader of nearly all topics while I and the other women my age joined in on the fun topics. My mother looked over at me from across the oval-shaped formation we had put ourselves into. "Lay, have you heard anything about the Prince of Thunes?"

I rolled my eyes at that statement. "He's probably just like all the other 'princes'. Always rude and thinking he's all high and mighty over everything and everyone," I muttered while the rest of the women debated over that.

He had remained the topic of conversation for the next few hours since we had gotten word that the Prince of Thunes was going to survive the deadly illness he had come here to get treatment for. All eyes focused towards the caravan behind me when we saw Nafrini come out, holding the curtain behind her for a dark-skinned, skinny man. He looked as if he had very lean muscle and I looked deeply at his back which was now bare since he had obviously changed into our type of clothing which went against my theory of him thinking he was more than our people.

His back was to me, as I said, and my eyes traced a long scar going from his shoulder and under his fabric to the back of his knee. He had his hair in a very loose ponytail that was extremely short for many of the men I had seen arrive with him. I heard some of the women behind me giggle. Apparently, although we were several feet away, the Prince had heard them since he turned his head to us. His coal black eyes, the same as his father's, were shining brightly as he gave a smile to us and gave a small wave. A few more women giggle behind me and I rolled my eyes, continuing to watch him. His smile turned from a friendly one to a nervous one. He drifted his eyes away from us and his smile dropped as he seemed to be looking for someone. He talked to Nafrini briefly before walking towards my father's tent.

My mother motioned Nafrini over. Nafrini was a few years older than my mother and was she always considered a trusty advisor as well as one of the best healers there ever was. To be honest, I was very surprised the Prince was walking by now. He was a little shaky when he made his way down the stairs but I assumed he just needed some fresh air instead of being in that cramped space for the past few weeks.

"Tell us what you know, Naf!" my mother laughed as Nafrini sat on her legs next to her. All the women in our group grew closer for some juicy gossip. I looked through and over the tents, trying to see the man again. I got him in my view as he was talking to someone who was hidden by the tent obstructing my view. My eyes remained on him as I heard Nafrini speak about him. "His name is Clopin Trouillefou. He is, as you all know, the Prince of Thunes and the soon-to-be King. He is probably one of the nicest men I've met and one of the most courteous. One thing's for sure though: he definitely knows how to handle the pain of his injuries and illnesses. He laughed once when I was applying herbs. I looked over at him and asked him what he was laughing over. He said, 'My father probably only brought me here to find me a spouse.'

"It was obvious he was just joking about it but I talked to his father earlier this morning and he told me that he is eagerly looking for a spouse for Clopin since there is no heir to Clopin's throne yet. They kill off gypsies left and right in Paris." Some of the women gave her quizzical looks. "It's true! I've seen them kill off a few when I was visiting there," she said frantically.

Many pairs of eyes looked over at me. My father had been looking for a spouse for me as well and he was getting eager in his old age which I'm sure Clopin's father could relate easily to. I thought it over in my head. Both fathers were good friends and I'm sure my father wouldn't mind moving me to Paris for a wedding and for my spouse. My eyes widened and I looked over at my mother with begging eyes. She merely shrugged at me, helpless in the decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Clopin's Point of View

My eyes shifted to my father and back to Jabari. The two were planning a get together for me and Jabari's daughter, Layla. I sighed, running a hand through my hair which caused the attention of the other two to come to me. My tired eyes were on my father who was a head taller than me. "So, how are you planning on getting her to oblige to this?" I asked, looking over to the group of women to try and pick out Layla.

I looked back at Layla's father who seemed to be trying to figure this out. He finally looked over at me. "I'm not to sure," he admitted. "We _could _simply ask her but she would refuse in seconds. She isn't too open to the idea of marriage." I nodded, I could certainly relate. My eyes went over to my father and then shifted back and forth between both of them.

"Well, I could try asking her. Give her reasons why she should… Would that work?" I asked. Her father nodded with a smile, looking over at my father who was glaring at me a little bit. I knew what that look meant. _Don't mess this up, Clopin. This may be your only chance left._ I smiled at him before making my way to the group of women that I knew she was in since her mother was over there.

Her mother, Kissa, spotted me first with a smile. She was at my birth and stayed around for awhile when I grew up. She watched over me nearly as much as my own mother did and treated me as one of her own while her boys were growing up. She had produced two boys within the first few years of her marriage to Jabari and then they had to move to the Den of Thieves after Jabari's father had died. A year or two later, when I was about seven or so, we got a letter from them telling us the good news of Kissa's third pregnancy. She had a daughter and hadn't had anymore children since then.

I smiled back at her as she motioned me over. Every woman's eyes in that group were on me. Some were filled with friendliness, some were filled with childish love and others were filled with lust. I tried to just look at Kissa as I sat on her other side. "Madame Kissa, it is a pleasure to see you again," I said with as least amusement as I could.

She smacked my head lightly. "Madame makes me sound old, Clopin," she pouted and I pouted back, whispering a quick apology. She giggled at me, throwing her arms around my neck. "I missed you so much, dear," she whispered as she leaned back. I caught one of the women roll her eyes while the others, excluding Nafrini of course, gawked in awe.

A small bit of quiet chaos arrived as the women whispered harshly at Kissa, blaming her of not telling them that she had met me before. Once the comments died down a little, I looked over at Kissa once more. "So Kissa, I have been ordered to introduce myself to your daughter but your dear husband never told me who she was!"

She gasped in fake shock and I bit back a smile, trying to look greatly troubled. "Well then, we should fix that problem shouldn't we?" she had that spark in her eyes when she was joking with me. Her hazel eyes focused on another woman across from her who had slightly darker hazel eyes and curly, dark brown hair that was in a ponytail and resting on her shoulder. She wore much less than our average gypsy woman in the Court since it was much warmer in this place which was why I was half-naked. My eyes brows shot up and I heard Kissa snicker beside me. "Layla," she addressed the woman by motioning to her, "this is Clopin and, Clopin, this is Layla."

I got up, going across the circle to hold my hand out in greeting. Layla looked very reluctant to even give me the privilege of touching her hand. She finally lifted her hand into mine. "It's nice to meet you," she mumbled with no emotion. I brought her hand to my mouth, kissing it gently, telling her the same. She pulled her hand back immediately, looking thrown back at the gesture. I had forgotten that she probably wasn't used to anyone kissing her hand for we mostly just did that in Paris. I drew my hand back and stared at her, feeling awkward dwelling in the air as well as confusion.

Kissa tried to explain quickly to everyone in the circle that kissing on the hand was a tradition in Paris. Most of the women ignored it now but Layla continued to stare at me with skepticism. I needed to break the tension here but my puppets I entertained with were left in the caravan and I roamed my mind, trying to find a way to speak without sounding rude. I then heard a whistle behind me; one that was whistled to just say how good I looked half-naked. I turned my head sharply to see Camille, one of my best friends, looking over at me with a smile.  
I shook my head at her with a grin which she responded with looking offended that I wouldn't I approve. "Look here, Clopin Trouillefou," she stated with her finger pointed at me accusation, "you go off and try and pick up new women within _minutes_ of recovering and I don't even get a 'Hello'?" I pouted, batting my eyelashes at her in a similar matter to what she normally does when she wants forgiveness. She glared at me, "No, Trouillefou it will take more than that." I shrugged at her and she stormed away in a huff while I smiled helplessly.

"Clopin," Kissa asked in a questioning manner from the opposite side of the circle. "Who was that and... I thought you said you were single?" I looked over at her with puzzled eyes until I realized that when she, her husband, and her two sons had left, was when I befriended Camille. Her eldest son and his "girlfriend", as I labeled her, had been my best friends until they had left for the Den of Thieves. I remember cryi-… I mean, uh, missing them tearlessly…

I gave a small smile to her. "Well, since none of you really know who she was I-"

I was quickly interrupted by one of the women. "I knew who she was. That was Camille. Born on January 6, 1457 which would make her at age 23 by now. And she had a half-sister did she not?" she teased. My jaw dropped slightly as my brow furrowed. How would she have known so much about Camille… unless…

She gave a crooked smile as I remembered who she was. "Angéle?" I guessed with a knowing smile. She gave a full smile of pure excitement back.

"Clopin?" was her response. The women surrounding were truly baffled. I had forgotten that Angéle was the name of Khenti's "girlfriend". Khenti was the eldest son of Kissa. Angéle was also Camille's half-sister.

Those two were two peas in a pod and nearly never argued since they had the same terrible past. They had been sexually violated in a prison cell by some sick-minded guards. Both had recovered much more once they entered the Court. I was more interested in talking to Angéle, the older of the two, since she had been very close to my age but Camille had been the little sister who was way too shy and frightened to talk to anyone. I tried talking to her but she refused. She eventually talked to a few of the other girls while her sister and I became great friends along with Khenti and his brother, Iabi. Angéle was getting tired of Paris and its risk of being caught by guards so she moved with many other gypsies to the Den of Thieves along with Khenti and Iabi. Camille had fit in rather well and didn't want to move again so she stayed behind.

We still weren't friends until I was walking past her tent. I was seven by this point and she was four. I heard sobbing coming from inside the tent a few nights after Angéle had left. I cautiously entered to see her black hair covering her face and her small hands clenched into small fists as she hugged her legs to her chest. I had two younger siblings by that time so I was accustomed to comforting them. Out of habit and moved from pity, I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She flinched and nearly gave a scream when she saw it was a man. She must have remembered that I was a friend of Angéle and thus would never hurt her. She began sniffling and trying to wipe away her tears. I shook my head at her and her brown eyes looked at me filled with tears that I knew she wanted to shed. I gently rested her head on my chest. "_It's okay. You can cry,"_ I whispered to her. She continued to sob into my chest. After that, we grew closer friends and now we are the best of friends and a great duo.

Angéle grinned devilishly at me. "So you and Camille are together now, hm?" I shot her a glare and she giggled, shaking her head. "I'm just kidding, Clopie! Jeez, don't tell me you're turning into an Acelin!" I was too shocked to respond and she saw that and laughed all the more, ruffling my hair which caused the string that held it in a ponytail to fall out.

"Wait, Angéle," came Layla's voice from next to me," you're friends with _him?" _

Angéle nodded and gasped happily, looking over at me. "I just realized! My best friends right now and my best friend from when I was little are now going to be engaged!" she squealed. I looked back over at Layla who seemed anything but enthusiastic.

I looked back at Angéle. "Have you talked to Camille yet?" She shook her head with a pout. I turned and looked at the women behind me. "Do any of you have something I could hit Camille with that wouldn't cause severe injuries?" One of them gave me a small rock. I stood up, rock in hand and focused on Camille who seemed to be talking to a few of the people we brought with us. Aiming, I took a throw at her which hit her right above her hipline. She gave a startled yelp and looked directly at me, charging over. I quickly sat down and looked over at Angéle who was looking at Camille with some amusement in her eyes.

Cam was about to cuss me out before she saw Angéle looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she hissed at her. Angéle raised her eyebrows at her.

"Wow, you got feisty over the years." Camille looked at her with confusion and Angéle continued. "You don't remember me do you? Does the name Angéle ring a bell to you?" Cam's eyebrows shot up and her looked of shock was replaced with pure happiness as she sprang at Ang, hugging her tightly.

I turned my head back towards Layla who seemed to be having a conversation with her mother in silence as they each mouthed their words. Layla seemed to be telling her no and I decided to bring some noise to the conversation. "Layla, I was also sent over here to see if you would like to have a small meeting between our close families."

She seemed to be pondering this when both of us heard Camille mutter under her breath, "Yes, just a meeting which has nothing to do with matrimony." I heard a small smack which I'm sure Ang delivered to Cam's head.

Layla gave a small nod to me but quickly gave the excuse of, "I have nothing else to do." I shrugged to her and got up before looking over to Camille and Angéle.

"Are you two coming with me?" Both shrugged in unison and got up. Angéle waved to her friends and caught up with Camille and me.

Khenti's Point of View

I couldn't believe Clopin was in the Den of Thieves now! I wish he could stay but he obviously couldn't since his "kingdom" was in Paris and mine was here. He was always someone I looked up to although I would never, for the sake of my pride, tell him that. Iabi, the middle child between me and Layla, elbowed me in the ribs. I looked over at him and he nodded his head forward. I looked to where he was nodding and saw Clopin Trouillefou, in all his glory, with Angéle on his back and pointing forward as if he were a mule.

He seemed to be struggling with getting her hands off his throat. "Ang, are you insane? Stop strangling the ill man!" I heard someone else shout and recognized it was her little half-sister Camille. So much for her being shy! I suppose that's what staying near a Trouillefou will do to you.

Angéle got off of him and beamed a grin at me which I responded with a smile. I looked back at Clopin who was already conversing with Iabi. I looked towards Ang who looked to have an idea. I caught her gaze and opened my arms to her. Clopin, damn him, had unfortunately predicted my feelings for Angéle who was now married to me. We made sure no words got to Clopin for this exact moment of pure shock for him. I pulled Ang towards me and gave her an overly passionate kiss which she very much seemed to enjoy.

She smiled against my mouth as I saw her take a peek at Clopin. I did the same and he was standing there with his arms crossed and his jaw hanging as Iabi laughed at the expression. I pulled apart from a now confused Ang who giggled as I kissed her nose and her neck gently then held her in a tight embrace. I looked over at Clopin who well still in pure shock.

Clopin's Point of View

_What. The. Hell. _I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. One: Khenti and Angéle were in love. Two: Angéle was now or soon to be the Duchess of Egypt. Three: I was _right?_ I got out of my constant state of shock when Iabi nudged me. A smile broke on my face as I leaned on my heels, watching the two. Angéle rolled her eyes at me with a smile. "Would you knock it off, Clopin? You were right once. Don't get full of yourself," she stated with a smile. I shook my head and focused my eyes right behind them to see my father storming towards me. I decided to bid my friends farewell for now so they wouldn't hear me get yelled at. I met him half-way to his destination towards me.

"Clopin," he growled through bared teeth, trying to control his anger, "did you tell Layla about the marriage?" I shook my head slowly, watching him as I did so. "Why didn't you? That's the reason we sent you over there was to win her over so she wouldn't be so reluctant in being with you."

I clenched my jaw, looking him right in the eyes that were a mirror image of mine. "What makes you think I want to marry every girl you set me up with?" I snapped at him. I knew I would pay for this later but I continued. "Every month, I swear, it is one girl after the next and I'm tired of it!" We lowered our voices to very harsh whispers and mine grew to a regular voice as I finished my small tantrum.

He looked taken back for a second, his hands shaking in fury until that last line when I told him I was tired of it. He now looked shocked and worried as if he had hurt me. I shook my head angrily, "Just get me when we're gathering. I swear I'll behave. I just need some time to think." I walked past my friends without even as much as a glance in their direction as I went into the caravan to do some thinking on everything going on.

I lied down and just then did I feel the great toll that getting up and chatting with everyone had down to my body. I sunk deep into the bed as I pulled the blankets to me. I ran everything through my head before I collapsed into sleep. I was mainly thinking on what would happen when we brought Layla back to the Court of Miracles.

A small smile ran across my lips as I thought of being protective over her just as I had been with many of the women I had been close to but unsure if I loved or not. It was right before I fell asleep was when I promised to myself that no matter what happened, I would at least try and befriend her. With that thought in my mind, I drifted off to the luxury of sleep as the comfy cushions and blankets surrounded me.


	3. Chapter 3

Kissa's Point of View

I ascended a few steps and stepped inside the caravan. Acelin sent me to go get his son. After the small outburst he had, Acelin didn't want to upset Clopin any further. I walked into the slightly messy caravan which I knew Clopin would clean once his health was back to normal. I heard some soft snoring in the back of the caravan and smiled to myself. Him sleeping was normally a good sign of him trying to get better and the fact his snore was not congested sounding like it had been gave me relief. I moved the curtain in the back to the side to see a sleeping Clopin, covered with pillows and blankets. Had I not been looking specifically for him, I might have thought it was a snoring beast was hiding underneath a bunch of fabric.

I approached him and saw how messy he looked and, being the mother I am, I knew I'd have to fix that once I got him up. I placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Wake up, honey," I whispered to him as he gave a small groan of annoyance.

He moved his hands to his face, brushing his black hair back and looking over at me through the darkness. I gave a smile to him, offering my hand to him. He took it and I helped him up. I led him towards a rectangular trunk that was up against a window in the caravan. The doors to the windows as well as the curtains covering the windows were closed as Clopin leaned his body against the wall under it. It was obvious he was improving but he was still a little weak as he leaned his head back with a sigh.

I reached behind me for a brush and knelt on the trunk next to him and brushed his hair back neatly. I think he caught the chilling breeze of what the Den felt like at night as he got up as soon as he looked presentable. "I'll be right back," he whispered before going back behind the curtain to get dressed out of the white fabric and into the very colorful garb I remember seeing him wearing. He stepped back out after a few minutes in a bright purple and red-violet ensemble.

He took the brush from me, smoothing his hair down once more and beamed a smile at me which I was caught off-guard by. "Am I up to your daughter's high standards?" he teased. I smiled back at him as I stood up, ready to go.

"We'll just see now won't we?" I laughed. He shrugged helplessly as we made our way out of the caravan. He got many looks of confusion and curiosity due to his bright and colorful clothes amongst our white garments.

We walked into the tent and all eyes turned to us. Everyone in the tent was close to me or Clopin. We had in the tent: Acelin and Jabari, the heads of this meeting, my children and Camille and Angéle. Everyone grew tense as they remembered the conversation Acelin had told us about and everyone looked from Acelin to Clopin.

Clopin sat down next to Layla which was across from his father. Acelin and Clopin's eyes met and it was like nothing had happen I heard a small laugh come from Clopin and his father returned it. Clopin's eyes then went to my husband as I sat next to him. I couldn't help but smile as I saw my daughter reluctantly stay seated beside Clopin. She appeared to actually be leaning away from him but Clopin, always being polite, decided to ignore this behavior as he sat and waited for my husband to speak.

Acelin's Point of View

I couldn't help but grin at Layla's obvious show of annoyance towards Clopin. She would warm up to him eventually. He definitely took after me as far as women went. All he had to do was find out one think about her and focus on that before learning more and more information before you knew everything about her. Clopin, I must admit, had much more charm than I did since he had always been much greater with children after his mother had left us. I motioned to Jabari to begin the meeting since Clopin, Camille and I were merely guests here.

"Well, to begin everything off, I would like to make a toast," he began, lifting up a wooden cup of wine that we all had as well, "to friendship," he said, motioning to me, "and to love," he said motioning to his wife. "Without either of these, many of us would not be here right now." We rose our cups and clanked them together in the center. I looked over at Clopin who threw a smile at Layla who was blushing despite herself.

We drank our glasses and placed them back down, everyone waiting for Jabari to speak. "My fellow family and friends, we are here to plan a wedding that will hopefully bring great joy." His eyes settled on my son as he continued. "Clopin Trouillefou, I trust you to keep watch over my daughter because when you have healed, she will travel back with you, your father and, hopefully, your friend Camille back to Paris. Layla, I want you to at least be tolerable with him because I assure you, dear, you must get used to a Trouillefou to like them," he joked with a grin. I shoved his shoulder and he chuckled. Both of our eyes went to Clopin and Layla who were now the center of attention.

Layla was avoiding eye contact with Clopin who was staring at her intensely with nothing but positive feelings. She seemed to want nothing to do with him right now as she was under extreme pressure to talk to him. I watched Clopin's gloved hand as he covered Layla's hand that was resting on her knee. Her head whipped around to meet his calm gaze while her gaze looked as if she wanted to smack his head off his shoulders as her jaw clenched.

Clopin's eyebrows rose. I think it was then he realized he would certainly not win this one over as easily as the rest. I couldn't ask for anything better. The purpose of choosing her as a bride for him was that he would have his fun in trying to handle such a challenge. He would always tell me how he would get bored with the women I would set him up with so I decided to give him one he wouldn't and now couldn't deny taking. He dropped his goofy smile as his eyes shined while staring directly into hers.

Angéle's Point of View

I nearly let out a giggle as Layla inched closer to me and farther from her future husband. I nudged her towards him, moving her with my foot. I have to admit, I felt sorry for Clopin with having Layla betrothed to him. Unless you were good friends with her like I was, you could honestly get no emotion from her but he seemed to be getting hatred. Acelin smiled at me as I pushed my friend closer to Clopin.

Compared to him, she was probably a head and a half shorter, reaching only right below his shoulders. They looked very opposite to me. Clopin had a very long face, looking pointed with the small goatee he seemed to be growing out. Layla, on the other hand, had a much shorter face but still proportional although her hazel eyes were quite captivating.

Layla broke eye contact and looked to her father with that anger in her eyes that she was previously holding on Clopin. "When do I have to leave?" It was a fair question since she was going to be sent away for a long while.

"When Clopin heals completely so it would most likely be in the next few days," Jabari answered. Layla didn't like that response as her expression went from one of anger to one of fright at the thought of leaving the place she once called home in the next few days.

Clopin, wanting to make her feel more comfortable and not alone, grabbed her hand, stroking it gently. She snatched it away from him, anger back in her eyes. "Don't you dare try and comfort me, you monster! It's your fault I have to leave my family and friends," she yelled at him.

Clopin seemed the most unfazed out of us all at the bitter remark. "Mademoiselle, I did not plan this wedding nor have I any say in where you go. My father and your father are to blame for that and I am doing nothing more than trying to help you through this. I know you probably want help with this from anyone else in this tent besides me but only three of us, including myself, are going to the Court of Miracles with you," he stated with as much strength in his voice as he could.

Layla looked to be in a state of shock for a second before looking down sadly. She looked to her father. "I… I have to go think things through," she mumbled, her voice breaking as if she were going to cry. With that said, she hurriedly made her way out of the tent, leaving us all in an unresponsive state. No one really knew what to say or who should go after her.

There was silence for a few minutes until Clopin spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. "I think that went rather well," he said with a small smile which few of us returned. The two fathers gave him disapproving looks. "Relax, I'll handle this," he said getting up and straightening his tunic and leaving us to go comfort Layla. After a few seconds, Khenti, me, Iabi and Camille got up and wished a good night to Kissa, Jabari and Acelin. They would probably stay there and talk while we went in search of Clopin and Layla although we were pretty sure they would be in Layla's tent.


	4. Chapter 4

Layla's Point of View

_How could he do this to me? I'm his only daughter and you think he would at least want me to stay in his court but no. Now he wants me to travel to Paris to marry some random brute he picked out for me. _ I sobbed in my pillow, shaking with my erratic breathing. My mind was blown by the facts given to me. I would have to leave all my friends and my family to go marry the Prince of Thunes. I wished to spit that title in his face.

I think my pillow was well drenched by the time I felt someone's hand on my back. I thought for a minute, trying to think of who is might be as I rested my chin on my arms, the tears still trickling down as my breath came in gasps for air.

The hand began to rub small circles in my back. I will admit that it helped me a lot knowing that someone was caring about me. I turned my head to see who it was and it was, yes you guessed it, Clopin Trouillefou. My sobbing mess of a person was now replaced with a beast inside me that wanted nothing more than to smack him out of my tent. He seemed to not notice me halting my tears as he continued to rub circles on the small of my back. I now squirmed under his touch and he looked at me with questioning eyes. I now wondered how long he had been rubbing my back.

I sat up, drawing my knees closer to me as I stared at him as if asking why he would be in my tent. I didn't even notice I had tears still spilling until he wiped them away with the back of his gloved hand. I smacked his hand away with clenched teeth and my glare intensifying. I didn't want him touching me, talking to me or even looking at me right now.

He didn't notice my intense actions towards him as he got up and sat next to me on my bed. I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could and he gave a small grunt of pain since he didn't expect me to kick him in the stomach. "Go away," I growled at him through clenched teeth. He shook his head and I backed up further from him. What did he want from me?

He inched closer to me and I, involuntarily, gave a small whimper in response. He frowned, obviously not pleased by my scared state. He put everything together in a few seconds on why I was so afraid. We were in my tent alone, on my bed and I wouldn't stand a chance against his strength if he were to pin me down. He held his hands up in a sign of surrender. I slowly relaxed as he got off of my bed. "If you need to talk, I'll be in my caravan. I can't imagine what you're going through with moving but with everything else, I'm sure I could relate," he whispered and left.

I must have dozed off after that encounter since I heard the sounds of my people walking around and the smells of breakfast were in the air as I lifted my head from my pillow. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair and stood up, wandering outside of my tent. I thought about making breakfast but quickly decided against it since my stomach was weak after last night's events.

The word of me leaving must've gotten around quickly since everyone was glancing at me as I made my way across the Den of Thieves in search of Angéle. I need my best friend's advice when I felt my world spiraling downward. I shook the flap to Angéle and Khenti's tent. Angéle's voice replied groggily. "Who is it?" she mumbled.

"Layla," I replied. I heard swift footsteps as Angéle got ready.

I sat outside her tent as she got ready and she opened the door of the tent, letting me inside. "Don't mind Khenti," she told me, looking at my oldest brother who was obviously to lazy to get up. "So, you give in yet?"

I looked wide-eyed at her as she asked that while she sat down. "Give in? What do you mean by that? I'm not going to 'fall for Clopin' if that's what you're assuming." She gave me a knowing smirk and I furrowed my brow and sat down. I heard Khenti chuckle at the conversation. I looked over to see him propped up on his elbow, eavesdropping on the conversation.

I looked between the couple, very confused I opened my mouth to question it but Angéle interrupted me. "I never mentioned you falling for Clopin… unless, that is, you _are_ falling for him?" I felt my face flush red and I clenched my jaw, shaking my head.

Angéle shrugged helplessly and looked over at my brother who seemed to enjoy this conversation. "Layla, if you just tolerate him for a little bit, I'm sure he will go at your pace. He's been with too many women to count and I doubt he's met one with as much reluctance to date him as you," Khenti teased although I knew he was right.

The flap of the tent shook and we all looked over. Angéle asked who it was. My mother stepped in, looking at me worriedly. I quickly asked what was wrong. "Clopin informed us this morning that he is worried that your wedding night might not go according to plan," she told me with worry in her eyes. I blinked, surprised at the news. I hadn't even thought of our wedding night until now and my stomach flipped at the thought. Still, I was puzzled on how he thought that so quickly. "He said that when he just sat on your bed to comfort you, you backed up in the corner of your bed like a scared child," my mother whispered to me, hoping not to embarrass me.

I gulped, remembering that all too well. My mama took my head in her hands, causing me to look her directly in the eyes. "Layla, you don't understand what this man has been through and you can't treat him like he has led a life of luxury. He is a broken soul who is hoping to find a woman who will make him whole again. He doesn't want more pain," she told me nearly angrily, a strict tone in her voice.

I tried to imagine his life in the past on what could be so terrible that his soul would be broken although I was sure she just meant he had a horrible past and he hoped I could make his future brighter. "Now," my mother started again, dropping her hands, "he's hoping to talk to you this morning and I want you to present yourself well to him."

We heard Khenti scoff behind us and all of us looked at him. Our mama glared at him. Khenti couldn't help but laugh. "Mama, its Clopin. Layla could be a complete mess and he would still take her." I knew what she meant though. I need to behave for my fiancé.

Clopin's Point of View

Last night had been fitful nightmare after fitful nightmare. I was nearly drenched with sweat by morning. I quickly bathed and got dressed, being up before everyone else with my 'great' night's sleep. Once my father was awake, I told him my concern over the wedding night. He told me he would handle it which was never a good thing but I really couldn't find it in me to care. Layla had been ignoring me since I introduced myself to her and her hate towards me had only grown. Anything my father could come up with would affect Layla which I hardly could say I cared.

Despite my fitful night, I did feel much better than yesterday and I figured I had gotten better. It was still early morning when I heard a small knock at the edge of my door. I told whoever it was to come in. Camille smiled at me as she entered. She looked around in amazement at the cleaning I had done before I went up to my father this morning.

"When did you find time to clean up?" she asked me, sitting in the chair opposite of me at the very small table.

"When you can't sleep and wake up hours earlier than everyone, you have to do something," was my response. She giggled and ruffled my combed hair that I had fixed this morning. I reached for a comb and fixed it again.

"So, how are you planning on handling Layla?" she sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Handle her?"

Camille nodded, propping her head on her elbow. "Want me to take her down and force her to love you or are you going to struggle during your ninety years of marriage?" she teased and I chuckled. Just then, there was a knock that echoed through the caravan.

Camille pranced over to the door and ducked her head out. "Oh hi, come on in! I was just leaving anyway." She threw me a glance and I shook my head at her with a smile. She ran off and Layla stepped inside nervously.

To be honest, I don't know what she expected me to do to her. She acted like I was ready to make love to her or beat her up every time I saw her now. I stood up formally and waved her in. She came inside and looked around my caravan. I was now very happy that I decided to clean up or else this would've made a very bad impression on her.

She seemed to want to try and get some conversation in so I would stop staring at her. "Do you live in here?" she asked quietly as she cautiously looked at me.

I shook my head, "I live in a tent in the Court of Miracles just like most of the others.

She nodded, continuing to look at the craftsmanship of the caravan. "Is your tent this clean?" She must have caught the small smile that came to my mouth at the thought of my tent.

"Usually it is. As of right now, it is a pigsty," I laughed, thinking of how we left my tent when we traveled here. No one cared on how my bed looked or how neatly everything was arranged when my life was on the line. She gave a small smile which was possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She slowly came over to the table and sat down in the chair Camille was at before and I reclaimed my seat. She looked to be off in thought which was fine with me since sometimes I would do the same. She was probably thinking about leaving since I saw her expression turn from one of dreaminess to sadness and pain.

I took her hand that she had on the table in both of mine, enveloping it. She came out of her trance and, to my surprise, was not angry at me nor snatched her hand away. She was just staring at our hands and slowly withdrew her hand before intertwining our fingers. I smiled over at her, pleased by her willingness to try at this relationship. She smiled back at me and we remained like that for a couple minutes. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Clopin, do you think your people will like me?" she asked, her hazel eyes dimming at the question.

I nodded, "Most of them will. The only ones I know for certain won't are my previous 'lovers'." I nearly spat the word lovers when I thought of all those women. She asked me more and more questions on her future at the Court, our hands never leaving each other. We spent most of the day in my caravan and the only time I separated our hands was when I made her some lunch which she graciously took. We talked and laughed until she had all the comfort she needed.

She got up, realizing we had been talking well towards dinner. "I should probably get going so people know I'm still alive," she whispered. I had moved my chair closer to hers during the conversation. She finally let my hand go as she got up, walking towards the door.

My eyes fell to the floor for a second before I looked back at her. "Wait, Layla." She turned around as I approached her. I had been saving up the courage during our long conversation to do this and I hoped she wouldn't shove me back for this. "Before you go, I was wondering if maybe you-"I sighed, my mouth only an inch or so away from hers.

She was about to ask about what I was going to say before I wrapped an arm around her waist and put my other hand on the back of her head as I gave a kiss. It was meant to be a quick peck unless she kissed back. She was in shock and reluctant at first before slowly giving in. She reached her hand up and dug it in my black hair, pulling my head more towards her mouth. I smiled against her lips as she opened her mouth on accident but I lashed my tongue in there quickly. She was surprised at first but then melted into my arms, her hand coming down from my hair and resting on my shoulder. We had our own small battle of tongues for a few more minutes before I finally backed off slowly.

When our mouths finally separated, she was breathing a little heavily and I was still very calm, kissing her nose and her forehead. Once she caught her breath, she lifted her head away from me and I saw she was blushing badly. I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure out what was wrong. That was when it hit me. I cautiously looked out doorframe that had the curtain hanging above it to see the group of women that Layla had been gossiping with, a few men from my tribe and her tribe, and our family and friends staring at us and whispering to her neighbors. Perhaps I should have kissed her before we were near the public eye…


	5. Chapter 5

Layla's Point of View

_How could he embarrass me like that? _My cheeks were, no doubt, crimson red as I kept my eyes to the ground. I had to either walk back into the caravan or go straight to my tent. Neither were very great options… If I went back into the caravan, it may seem somewhat suggestive and would make great gossip for my circle. Then again, if I went back to my tent, it would seem like I was being rude to Clopin as well as creating the gossip of me not coming back to him. I wish I could make that gossip true but it felt as if the chains of this marriage that my parents placed on me were dragging me down and Clopin could free me if he really wanted to. I shook my head. _Why did I let him kiss me… and why did I, dare I say it or even think it, enjoy it? _

Hot tears started to well up in my eyes. I felt Clopin reach over and touch the side of my cheek gently but I shook my head, running towards my tent. I heard him call after me but I didn't care. I was far too ashamed to confront him right now and all I wanted was to be in the privacy of my tent. A hand gripped my wrist and stopped me in my tracks. By now, my face was redder than a ripe apple and tears were coming down with every blink.

I spun around, ready to lash out at Clopin but instead found it to be Angéle. She wrapped me in her arms, holding me in a hug. She backed up from me once my sobs had calmed down. This was one of the few times that I was glad my tent was near a corner since no one could see me unless they followed us over here. Ang wiped my tears back and lead me by the hand back to her tent which was nearly in the center of the Den. I tried to keep my composure until we were inside her tent. We sat down on some cushions and she grabbed my hands in her hands, trying to stop them from shaking.

Eventually, she was successful and let them go, leaning back and staring at me, waiting for me to tell her everything which I always did. Sighing, I began to tell her about him holding my hand while I asked him question upon question, how he made lunch for me and I told her that we kissed as if it were just a quick peck. She gave me a knowing look and I arched an eyebrow. "You two were savagely attacking each other's mouths and you say it as if it meant nothing?" she teased.

I glared at her. "That's because it meant nothing nor was it 'attacking each other's mouths'. It was a kiss and leave it at that," I snapped at her. She just laughed, shaking her head which made me angrier.

"Okay, calm down, Lay! I'm just making sure you realize how everyone is going to think of that kiss. You two both leaned into it and you both seemed to enjoy it!" She overly stressed seemed to my liking before we dropped the subject.

I looked over at Ang to see her pouting. I tilted my head at her and she looked up at me. "I'm going to miss you, Lay," she whispered, hugging me. Had it been anyone else, I would've shoved them away and told them to get over it but it was Angéle, my best friend since before I could remember. We both began sniffling, thinking of the future and how far apart we would be.

Just then, the flap of the tent shook. We both jumped and turned around. Ang wiped her eyes and called for whoever it was to come in. Khenti came in and I, much too soon, sighed in relief only to see Clopin right behind him. I glared at him and felt betrayed when Ang got up and went over to Khenti, suggesting they leave us alone. I looked up at my brother, begging him with my eyes to not leave. He shrugged at me. I glared back at him and he smiled at me. "Don't give me that look, Layla. I'm not the one who made-out with him in front of everyone," he teased with a smirk.

I heard a high pitch voice return with, "So you're saying you've made-out with him outside of the public eye? Affair! Affair!" it squeaked. I looked at where the voice came from to see Clopin glaring at a puppet version of him on his hand. Ang giggled and I couldn't help but at least bringing the corners of my mouth up a little.

My brother turned a slight pink. "Clopin, you're on my side, remember?"

Clopin looked completely baffled. "I am, Khenti,-" He pointed to the puppet. "- but he's not!" I shook my head and lowered it, hiding my smile. I dropped it immediately when I realized I was still mad at him.

I listened to Khenti and Ang whisper back and forth until they left; leaving me, Clopin and that little crazed puppet that looked nearly as absurd as its owner. I huddled my knees close to my chest as I thought about the many nights where it would be like this. No more Khenti, mama, papa, Iabi or Angéle unless they visited which I knew there would be very little of with the distance.

I gave a small whimper as Clopin sat down beside me. I placed my head on my knees, masking my face with my hair. He gave a troubled sigh, unsure of what to do obviously. I heard him shift to my side, and felt his hand rubbing up and down my back. "Layla, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I swear it," he told me in a hushed tone. "I was just as caught off-guard by it as you were. I… Well, I suppose I forgot about where we were since my mind was a little clouded for a few minutes."

I looked at him through my hair, lifting my head ever so slightly. "Layla, I only meant to kiss you, not to embarrass you," he whispered. I knew he meant it but I just kept thinking of all those eyes staring at me, all those smirks and all the faces of everyone I loved thinking of me as a piece of trash by seeming as if I were above everyone else in "showing off" Clopin. I pulled away from him, needing someone to blame for all this. He was the only one I could really blame for all my humiliation. I got up, not saying a word to him and running back to my tent. I collapsed on my bed, feeling a pang of guilt strike through me.

I sighed, turning over in my bed before getting up and quickly making some dinner out of anything I wouldn't need to go outside to cook. I ate my dinner and settled into bed, hoping everyone would forget today's events by tomorrow and hoping that perhaps all of this was just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Camille's Point of View

"I just don't get it, Cam," Clopin muttered under his breath to me, his head resting on his arms which were on the table. I sighed, taking one of his hands in mine. He had been telling me about his confrontation with Layla and how she had pulled away from him after he explained his actions. It was morning in the Den of Thieves and my lazy half-sister was still sleeping. I had gotten up and came into Clopin's caravan to see him fully dressed and sitting at the table, staring off in a trance with an upset look on his face. That's when I had asked him what had happened and this is where our conversation led to.

"She's just looking for someone to blame, Clopin." He looked up at me, confused. "Think about it. She has to leave everyone she's ever known and loved to go live in a place filled with strangers just to marry you. She's scared," I finished. I thought that over in my head. Hell, I'd be pretty pissed off is I were in the same situation and taken from my friends. He nodded his head in agreement but he kept his frown. Clopin was always one to try and please and make everyone happy but the very thought of someone trying to blame him for ruining their life must've been driving him insane. I rubbed his hand with my thumb. "Don't worry about it. She'll relax once she becomes better acquainted with our members. If she doesn't, well," I paused," I will force her to be mad at me so she'll be crawling into your arms."

He chuckled, letting go of my hand and sitting up, running his hands through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He stood and stretched, looking to the doorway. "The sooner we leave the better," he mumbled under his breath. I nodded in agreement and got up as well, both of us heading into the Den of Thieves. He was called over by his father again and I wandered around, heading towards the corner, dancing to my own beat playing in my head. I was turning a few heads since no one here really performed since they weren't in a bustling place like Paris and just preferred to grow their own food. As you could imagine, I was more turning the heads of men at my exotic dancing. One of the men stepped in front of me, blocking my dancing path. I backed up slowly, my expression turning deadly. "Hello, beautiful," he purred, his eyes dancing with dirty thoughts.

"Excuse me, monsieur. I must be on my way."

He grabbed my upper arm, jerking me back in front of him. "That's not very polite, now is it?"

"It wasn't mean to be," I hissed, stomping on his bare foot which made him clench his teeth in pain and grip my arm tighter which was the opposite of my hopes.

He pulled me close to his mouth, my ear very close to him. "Why don' we talk this out in my tent."

Just then, we heard a sharp whistle from behind us. He turned around to just miss Clopin as Clopin moved to his side, amused at watching the man searching behind him. Clopin leaned close to the man's face, just as he was turning back. "Hello," Clopin said, scaring the heck out of the man who released me from instant fear of Clopin. I quickly made my way back in the direction I was going, wringing my hands. My heart was beating out of control and it felt as if it were in my head since the beat was so loud.

I nearly collided with someone because I was so out of it. Both of us stopped and looked over at each other. It was Layla. She gave me a worried look and motioned for me to follow her back inside her tent. She reached over to a trunk and pulled out a small rag, wiping my face hesitantly. I hadn't even noticed I was in tears, the thoughts of my childhood abuse coming in flashes that cause me to barely notice anything. "You okay?" she asked gently. I shook my head slowly, mechanically. Layla obviously didn't really know what to do since we didn't really talk since I came into the Den. She was looking worriedly at my arm and began to tremble at the sight of it. There were clear, purple bruises on my arm in the shape of his fingers. I began to shed more tears quietly at the sight of it. Layla pulled me slowly into a hug, unsure if she was allowed to. I couldn't care if I tried on who held me in place but I just wanted to feel like I wasn't all by myself, not like I had that night before Clopin came in to comfort me.

I took a few deep breaths, something Angéle had taught me after our abuse and we were out on the streets. Layla tightened the hug slightly before finally pulling back. I looked over at her with a smile of gratitude, wiping the last of the tears away with my arm. "So," I began, getting her attention, "how are you holding up with leaving?" I asked this as gently as I could in almost a motherly tone. Her expression turned slightly saddened but she looked over at a bunch of trunks. It wasn't until she did that, that I realized everything in the tent was packed besides her thin bed sheets. I redirected back to her. "Do you know when we leave? Puppet boy won't tell me a thing," I joked, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

She gave a small smile to me before responding. "We should be leaving tonight if the weather cooperates. My pa says that the sooner I get to the Court of Miracles, the easier things will be but I'm not really sure."

I gave her a smile. "Don't worry; you'll make friends quickly there. Besides, you're friends with the two most popular people in the Court not counting Acelin." She gave me a puzzling look. "Well, Clopin is friends with nearly every person in the Court and, despite our giant population, he knows every single person's name. " I saw her raise her eyebrows and I smiled at her. There was a quick shake on the tent flap, making me gasp at the eagerness of it. I saw Layla pull out her dagger from under her skirt, stand up, and call them in cautiously. My hands were too shaky for me to trust myself with my dagger. My breath caught in my throat as he entered until I realized it was just Clopin. He stared at Layla cautiously who was pointing the dagger at him.

She looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "Can he substitute?" I giggled as she sighed and put the dagger back, Clopin's eyes purposely dwelling to mine. Clopin sat down next to me. "You all right?" he said to me, ignoring Layla for probably the purpose of some form of revenge although I assumed she could care less. I nodded with a smile and got up, smoothing out my skirt. "I'm going to go get some things together for when we leave and you're helping me, Clop," I ordered which he responded with a smile, jumping to his feet.

We entered my tent and he gave me an odd look as he noticed that I brought nearly nothing. I shrugged at him and went around the tent to pick up my stray clothes that I had been too lazy to pick up earlier. Clopin sighed and I looked up at him. "I'm going to go around the Den of Thieves and see what's going on." I nodded, knowing he would be bored and when he was he would perform, sing to himself, write, or wander.

Clopin's Point of View

I sighed inwardly as I passed many women who were, no doubt, gossiping or talking about me as many eyes were watching me. Ang was with the group of women that Kissa made, Khenti and Iabi were being talked to by Jabari and Layla was making her way towards the group of women that Ang was in which was behind me and she would have to walk past me to get to it. I could care less if she wanted to talk to me or not although she seemed very nervous to walk past me. I was caught off-guard though when another female came into my view, coming right up to me as a specific group of women were watching her with humor in their eyes. My guess was that they had told her to approach and were now waiting to see my reaction.

I finally guided my eyes back to the woman who was probably only a year or so in difference to my age. She was very skinny, nearly starved looking and had wild dark hair that was down to just under her shoulder blades. She looked like an evil twin of Layla with her blazing blue eyes watching me with a smile that seemed to be too sweet to fit right on her face. "So, you're Clopin Trouillefou, aren't you?" she asked with pure lust in her voice which just made that sweet smile all the more out of place.

I pondered this question for a second, wondering what she would do if I told her I wasn't. I just nodded, my eyes focusing on hers, wondering if she was waiting for something. She moved closer to me, her voice very low and seductive. "I heard that your new girl isn't pleased with you but I am very pleased with you myself. I would be a great queen who would," she whispered, taking another step closer to me which made us merely an inch away from each other before whispering the end in a very quiet voice, "please her king greatly." I was sure my face held something that would offend her because she took one step back and told me to consider it before retreating back to her group. It took a second for me to realize I was glaring at her and my teeth were clenched.

I loosened my jaw and looked back over at Layla who was now conversing with her mother so quietly that the women surrounding were trying desperately to hear. My eyes scanned over her body, contrasting her from the other woman. Layla was just below the average weight of a woman and her dark brown hair reached all the way down to the small of her back. Layla also had a little lighter skin tone than I did. I assumed this was due to the fact of living underground for so long and her parents being so protective of her. I wondered now on how she would react to Paris which would be very entertaining for me. I shrugged it off and started for my caravan.

Many more eyes were on me now, men included, as the word of that event made its way around although I'm sure many facts got twisted in the process as some were looking at me in shock or disgust. I was now sitting on the rail outside of my caravan, fixing my mirror image of a puppet. I saw Cam coming up the stairs towards me angrily. She threw the bag she brought for her clothes and other items into the caravan before nearly shoving me off the railing. I dropped Puppet and did a back flip from the railing when she had shoved me. I arched an eyebrow at her and she shook her head at me, her eyes narrowing in disgust. "I can't believe what you did to that poor girl," she growled through clenched teeth.

My eyes were wide in shock. '_Poor girl?' Had I heard her correctly?_ "Cam, it's a rumor. She flirted with me and I just glared at her and she stomped off. I swear it!" I exclaimed, raising a hand to that. Many people had heard what I said and now were whipping out conversations back and forth.

Camille seemed to sigh in relief. "Good, I was pretty sure it wasn't true. It didn't sound like something you would do." I looked up at her from picking up the needle and Puppet. "No way am I telling you!" she giggled. I shrugged, coming back up the stairs and taking a seat next to her on the rail. She sighed, in thought no doubt, and I looked over at her, waiting for her to tell me what was on her mind. "I don't want to leave, to be honest. It would be great for your marriage and all but I don't want to leave Ang again," she pouted, looking over at me.

Ii knew she needed comforting but everyone was already gossiping about me and women so I needed to take my other option. I pulled up Puppet, him looking at Camille. "Well, at least you have us!" he squeaked.

Camille just pouted further. "That's even worse!" My mouth hung open in shock as Puppet and I looked at each other.

Puppet returned back to Camille. "Well, between you and me," he said, coming closer to her, "I think you have better luck than me. I'm connected to this buffoon if I want to live. I was under his clothes for days!" Camille started to giggle and gave me a playful shove which wasn't enough to shove me off the rail. I smiled back at her, quickly hiding Puppet again.

"Why don't you go visit Angéle? We're leaving tonight and who knows when the next time you'll see each other will be," I murmured to her. She nodded, giving me a quick hug before going in search of her sister. I got off the railing soon after, wandering around the Den of Thieves in my own thoughts. I was slightly aware to everything around me but I was almost in a dream-like state, thinking over everything. I was going to be wed within this month. Then within the next few months Layla would be pregnant and then a several months after that, we would have our first born child. I shook my head with a small smile at the thought of taking care of my own children.


	7. Chapter 7

Iabi's Point of View

I sighed, getting unbelievably bored since my brother, his wife, and Camille were all talking and my friends were all chatting about Clopin being some sort of cheater. I walked around, looking to see where Clopin had gone. We were close friends when we were younger although he and my brother were much closer due to age. None the less, he confided in me well enough. I looked to my left to see Clopin roaming the Den, lost in thought. People threw him side glances but that was about it. I came up behind him and followed him before walking to his side. We made a full lap around the Den before he finally realized my presence. I laughed at this and he looked completely puzzled before his face gained a smile. "You were here for a while weren't you?" I nodded at him, laughing all the more and he even let out a small laugh.

I looked over at my old friend. "What's on your mind, Clopin?" He shook his head at me. "It's nothing, Iabi," he mumbled. I furrowed my brow at this. "I'm just thinking out the future. It's nothing to worry about." I nodded and we proceeded to walk around.

"So what have you been up to? Do you have a special someone?" he teased and I looked over at him. I was sure I had turned red because he began to laugh, shaking his head. He nudged me, his eyes now questioning me to tell him. I shook my head at his question but he was unconvinced. "Okay I, um, maybe kind of… have a crush on someone," I mumbled, dragging my eyes to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at me. I found it scary that he could speak to someone so easily using facial emotions. I knew he wanted me to tell him who it was but I shook my head at him. There was no way I would tell him about um… that person.

He shrugged in response to my stubbornness. "Ill find out eventually. I always do," he smiled, taking off in a different direction. I didn't mind him going away since that would make him unable to ask me about my crush. "Iabi," I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to see my father approaching. Once he was close enough to talk quietly, he began to speak. "Do you know how the relationship between Clopin and Layla is going?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Clopin only said he was talking about the future so I assume that's a good sign." My father nodded and began drumming his finger on his crossed arm. He only did that if he was nervous or upset. I looked back at my father, confused. He sighed, motioning me to follow him to his tent. "Iabi," he began, "do you think that Lay will be welcomed into the Court by someone other than Clopin? I mean, I just don't want her to be and outcast in a Court that she's supposed to rule over."

"She'll be fine," I remarked with a smile. "She'll have to get used to the Court since its really different but she's sure to find her place in there eventually. " He thought this over, sitting on his bed and I sat down beside him, waiting for him to speak if he wanted. He suddenly looked saddened and I asked what was wrong. "I can't believe I'm never going to see her again. I'm sure she's going to be happy with time and I knew one of you would move out eventually but I never thought that one of you would move so far away." He sighed and then smiled at me. "I guess that as long as she has a future and happiness somewhere, I'll be fine, right?" I nodded with a smile matching his and walked out, passing my mother as she made her way inside the tent. She seemed to be a little upset so I figured I would get out of her way before she let out her distress at me in yells. I mentally wished my father luck in dealing with my mother.

Jabari's Point of View

I watched my wife wring her hands repeatedly, her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She sighed, turning around and hugging me, her head resting on my chest as I waited for her to tell me what was bothering her. "I'm going to miss her," she whispered. "Jaba, what happens if they never are right for each other even with time?" She pulled away from me, pouting miserably.

I stroked her cheek soothingly. "She will be fine, love. Stop thinking so negatively. I'm sure Camille will watch over her if Clopin doesn't but he doesn't seem like that type. Acelin raised him well," I soothed her quietly. She nodded, cuddling into my neck before backing up as we heard someone approach our tent.

I turned to see one of the men of the Court of Miracles appearing in the entrance. "King Acelin sent me to alert you we will be leaving the Den of Thieves within the hour, Monsieur et Madame," he mumbled before heading out. I looked to my wife who was now smiling at me. She pecked me on the cheek before leaving, having me follow her out to say our goodbyes to our daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Camille's Point of View

I walked hand in hand with my half-sister as we made our way back to the caravan at a slow pace. We didn't want to separate again but I wanted to stay in the Court of Miracles and she had no choice but to stay in the Den of Thieves with her husband. My mind was still numb from that man who had nearly dragged me off to his tent had it not been for Clopin. Angéle rubbed her thumb over my hand, trying to calm me again. I had to dress in my normal clothes earlier so no one would ask about the bruises on my arm.

Once I snapped out of my trance like state, I realized we were at the caravan. I looked over at Ang and she wrapped me in an embrace, not seeming to want to let go and I didn't want her to. She finally backed up and I reluctantly looked over to the caravan where Clopin was sitting on the railing, staring off into the distance in the Den of Thieves. He was waiting for Layla to come patiently since she was still saying her goodbyes to her family and friends.

Once she had said goodbye to Angéle, she climbed the stairs to the caravan and didn't even give Clopin a side glance as she walked past him. Clopin clenched his teeth a little with a frown and looked over at me. I shrugged with a smile and he walked in with a roll of his eyes to me. I gave kisses on both cheeks to Ang before saying goodbye for now and going in after Clopin. Acelin and the other men prepared the caravan for travel and we lurched forward before going at a regular pace. Clopin sat opposite of Layla and I. Everyone filed into the caravan, leaping to get in. It was only a few men since the original trip was just to heal Clopin and return. The Court was definitely in for a big surprise when we got back.

…

I huddled my legs closer to me and pulled a blanket out from one of the trunks. I bundled myself up in it and drifted my eyes closed while the Clopin and Acelin were talking up ahead and the two other men, Mihai and Porfirio were talking on the small bench that they had nailed to the wooden floor. Layla was sitting at the end of my feet, looking at the doorway, watching the landscape we were leaving behind. I saw Porfirio motion Layla over while I drifted off. If anything happened, Clopin and Acelin weren't far away since they were just steering the horses in the front as I heard their voices go to a low murmur as Layla got up. My eyes closed completely as I whirled into darkness.

My dreams had been a black, uneventful mix until the black faded to gray and dingy bricks that were covered with filth. My head hit against the pavement as that man from the Den of Thieves threw me down. I brought my hand to my face and jumped back as blood appeared on my hand from my lips. I screamed for my sister but to no avail. The man picked me up by my neck and shoved me against the wall, breaking on my neck and slowly lifting my skirt. I began to scream bloody murder and took swings at him before a real light stopped my dreams.

I awoke out of my dreams and swung, still thinking the man had me by the neck. Unfortunately, my swing had instead hit Mihai who was with Porfirio and Layla leaning over me to make sure I was okay. I heard Mihai swear in the faint light of a candle they lit. I gasped for breath and felt Clopin's hand pat my hand and I jumped back. "It's okay, Cam, you were just dreaming," he whispered I nodded and he moved his hand as I sat up and wiped the sweat from my brow.

I looked up, gasping as I realized I had taken a good hit at Mihai. Mihai was normally the timid one amongst us and never one to stand up to anyone. His parents would often beat up each other in the heats of their famous fights only to leave Mihai traumatized at any close relations with women. I got up immediately and the three others backed up as I made my way towards Mihai who was bent over, his hand covering his nose where I had slugged him. "I'm sorry, Mihai," I said, panicking. I pulled his shoulders back and had him face me. Tears were streaming his face from the pain. "Take your hands from your face so I can fix your nose." He pulled his hands back and looked as if he were going to vomit at the sight of his bloodied hands. I quickly snapped his nose back to the right place and he cried out in protest at the painful moment.

I saw Layla move back out of the corner of my eye. I thought it was due to the blood but I saw her come towards Mihai and I with a cloth that was wet with either water from one of the jugs or some other liquid medication we had in here. Mihai edged back but stayed still once she placed the cloth on his face, gently cleaning the blood from it then continued to clean his hands. She backed off hesitantly when he was cleaned. He nodded to her in thanks and we stood in an awkward silence for a couple minutes before a few of us lied back and relaxed, falling asleep one by one. I sighed, gathering the courage to fall asleep and I did; back into the black abyss but fortunately, it stayed that way.

Layla's Point of View

While Camille had been sleep, Porfirio and Mihai had been talking to me like I was one of their friends which I appreciated although I knew I felt out of place. Mihai seemed very shy of me and I had noticed he had been like that with many of the women in the Den of Thieves. I also noticed Porfirio's wandering eyes that kept scanning my less clothed body since I didn't have any clothes like the ones Camille had. Eventually his green eyes had rested on mine, making me a little more comfortable.

When I awoke the next morning, I was the first one up. I had ended up sleeping in a ball on the floor along with Mihai who was lying in a corner that was as far from the entrances as possible. I slowly got up and stretched, looking around at the people sleeping around me. Porfirio was snoring loudly; looking bent over as he sat on the floor but rested his back on some of the trunks. I noticed just now that we were stopped since both Clopin and Acelin were resting. Acelin had his purple hat pulled over his sleeping face, muttering something in his sleep. Camille, over my head, was resting noiselessly. Clopin, the last one in the caravan, was sleeping under the table with a soft snore.

I slowly got to my feet and went towards the entrance on the side opposite of the horses. I stretched and yawned as the sunlight touched my face. I shivered and looked around, realizing that it was still warm here but not blazing hot as usual. I wandered off to the side in the small landscape next to me. There was more grass over here although there was still a lot of sand. I ran my fingers through the sand, realizing this may be the last time I would see it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped up. I turned around and realized it was Porfirio. I smiled at him as he joked about me admiring the landscape. We began talking about all the things in Egypt since he knew I was going to miss it all. He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly every once in awhile. It felt good to talk out everything I loved about Egypt with someone who hadn't been there that long. We ended up sitting on the steps of the caravan that he put back down for a little while as we talked for, what seemed like, hours. We heard someone stir but ignored it as he urged me to continue on.

I heard a few whispers before Camille appeared in the entrance. "Layla, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" she asked, her voice sounding a little worried. I nodded and followed her up a little past the horses. "Lay, I'm telling you this as a friend, don't become to close with Porfirio," she sighed.

I felt a bit of anger boil up in me. She was telling me to stay away from one of my first friends that belonged to the Court of Miracles. I shook my hand and she gripped my arm, dragging me back. "I'm serious, Layla. I'm not doing this to be selfish or anything like that but he's not who you think he is," she paused as I rose an eyebrow to this. "Look, he uses women constantly and they always end up being embarrassed to be near him or scared for their life." I, once again, shook my head at her and pulled my arm away, going back into the caravan.


	9. Chapter 9

Mihai's Point of View

I got shoved to the side as Layla stormed in. I wondered what she was mad about and looked to Clopin to see if he would give me a clue. He just shook his head at me, letting me know it was none of my business. I nodded and walked outside, giving Porfirio a side glance before making my way towards Camille who looked to be fuming. Acelin had taken the horses to get some water since there was a small body of water a few yards off.

Cam was pacing back and forth now and I walked up next to her, watching her pace. She looked over at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked quietly, understanding if she thought it was none of my business but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I can't believe her," she hissed quietly, obviously trying to stay out of Porfirio's earshot. "I told her to stay away from Porfirio and she ignores me completely!" I frowned, trying to think of what to say to calm her down.

"Cam, she's going to realize her mistake with time," I said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

She nodded, holding the side of her head while looking into the caravan. "I just wish she would agree now instead of thinking Porfirio is a great friend." I nodded in agreement and we looked over to see Porfirio walking out towards where Acelin had gone to which, I assumed, was because he knew he was unwelcomed right now.

Clopin's Point of View

I was asking the future "love of my life" what was the matter for the past couple minutes but she just continued to shake her head, angry beyond belief. I watched her pace as I waited for an answer to my question.

She eventually managed to control herself enough to take her anger out on me with angry whispers that I would've thought were hisses coming from an angered snake. "I can't believe Camille thinks that Porfirio is such a bad guy! He's the only one here so far who could give a damn about me and now she's telling me to get away from him because he's 'dangerous'. Besides, even if he was a threat, I would be able to take care of myself!"

She backed off me and resumed her angry pacing. "Layla, I told Cam to go warn you," I whispered to her calmly. She brought her eyes to me. Her eyes held both confusion and hate. "He takes advantage of women. It doesn't matter that you are, in a sense, mine. He had no boundaries and he will turn you into another one of his victims and I can't stand aside to watch that happen to you like I have seen with so many others."

While I was saying this she was continually shaking her head at what I was saying. "No," she muttered through clenched teeth. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "You're wrong!"

She ran out the door and off the path that we had been driving on. "Layla," I called after her. I ran behind her until she had managed to beat my speed. I dropped my hands on my knees, leaning over to catch my breath. I couldn't believe it. We came all this way for my health, my father brings the daughter of one of his old friends with us for me to marry, and all for what? For us to lose her because of my stubborn and selfish attitude.


	10. Chapter 10

Layla's Point of View

I continued to run for quite a distance without a clue on where I was at or where I was going. So much betrayal had occurred within the first hour of my being awake and I just couldn't handle it. Clopin chased me for awhile until he even got tired out while my adrenaline kept me going. I was now alone and the sun was setting.

The temperature was rapidly declining and I was still in my white garments that only covered my private parts. I wished that I had just taken Camille's offer to change into some of her clothes yesterday. Swearing under my breath, I crossed my arms and continued forward until I was so chilled to the bone that I collapsed, trembling in the sand covered grass.

After a few more hours, the moon rose overhead and I was now trembling violently. I didn't care who was right or wrong in the fights I had with everyone but I did care about dying without anything to leave behind. I tucked my arms beneath me and, although I knew it is wrong to, I began to close my eyes and hope for sleep. If I successfully feel asleep, I would probably never wake up.

My eyelids began to flicker close but I jumped back as I saw a shadow hover over me. "Finally, I found you." Clopin's black gaze settled on my eyes which I knew were fighting to stay open. He came towards me, which I was cautious about. He seemed to sense my fear of him but he didn't stop coming towards me. I tensed automatically as he wrapped his arms around me. I slowly relaxed though, feeling the warmth of his body compared to my ice cold one. My eyes closed and I quickly fell asleep with my head rested on his chest.

Clopin's Point of View

Once I was sure she was asleep, I picked Layla up and began to walk back to the caravan. We had moved it toward where she ran to so if one of us found her, we could get her back to safety faster. My father, no surprise, was the first to spot me on my way back with Layla.

He smiled in relief and ran to me, his arms slightly opened, offering to take her. I shook my head and took her inside where Camille and Mihai were. Camille glanced up at me then immediately to Layla who was still shaking a little in my arms. I put her down on the small cot that Camille had been sleeping on before. She curled up a little, trying to stay warm. I reached into one of the trunks and pulled out one of our thicker blankets and draped it over her. Her shaking stopped after a few minutes as the blanket helped and she drifted off to a calmer sleep.

Mihai's Point of View

Clopin sat down to make a triangle between him, me, and Camille. He was rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes which I couldn't blame him for. He had been working furiously all day to try and find Layla. Our King blamed him for causing her to run away but we all knew that he truly blamed Porfirio but I suppose he was trying to get Clopin to think of this more seriously.

I jumped a little as Camille leaned on my shoulder, her eyes drifting shut. I could hear my heartbeat ringing in my ears and I looked to Clopin for hints on what to do. I had never been in any real relationship besides friendships and I knew Clopin had been in too many to count.

Clopin opened one of his eyes as he saw Camille lean on me. He smiled a little and stretched one of his arms out like he was wrapping it around an imaginary woman. I slowly mimicked his action on Camille's shoulders and soon she was resting on my chest. I was surprised she could rest with my breathing nearly becoming hyperventilating. I heard Clopin softly chuckle as he collapsed into sleep not too far from me.

Layla's Point of View

I woke up when the caravan began to move again. I kept my eyes closed and shifted a little bit to get more comfortable then fell asleep again. I woke again by myself and looked up from the blanket I was given to see who was awake.

Apparently I was the last to awake as I realized that mostly everyone was looking over at me as I sat up. Acelin was probably driving, Porfirio avoided eye contact with everyone in the caravan, Mihai and Camille both smiled at me when I woke up and Clopin's eyes were glued on me, seeming to see if I was all right.

I pulled the blanket toward me as I curled up so someone could sit beside me on the cot. Camille held onto Mihai's arm so Clopin was the only one to sit down beside me. I heard Camille and Mihai whispering back and forth and I looked over at Clopin. He smiled at me a little bit. "Are you feeling better?" I shrugged. I felt tired and cold but I was fine.

I looked back over at him. "How far are we from getting to Paris?"

He got up and looked outside. "We don't have that much longer to go. In a couple more miles we'll set sail across the Mediterranean and dock in Marseille. It's probably about a four day trip if our pace stays like this," he muttered before turning back around and sitting beside me.

In a couple more hours, we stopped to check the inventory and eat a little bit. Clopin excused himself from the small table we set up and wandered away in the direction of a river. I only found it odd that he only left with a small bottle that was filled with something and a bunch of clothes.

He disappeared and a few minutes later my curiosity got the better of me. Where was he going? What was he doing right now? Why didn't any follow him out? Was I the only one freaking out? I looked around at everyone who seemed to just be chatting nonchalantly.

I excused myself which, for some reason, got more attention than Clopin. No one said anything to object so I turned to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Camille smirk. I knew what they were thinking, but I was saving that for the wedding night; maybe even later, if I could help it.

I heard Clopin singing not far off. Why was he singing? I approached a bush and ducked, ready to see Clopin singing and being embarrassed when I was able to hear him sing when he thought no one could hear him singing. Unfortunately, he wasn't as… clothed as I expected… a preview of our wedding night. I shuddered.

Thank God that his back was to me though! After a few minutes of staring at his backside, I realized his singing had stopped and he was beginning to wash more slowly. My eyes widened and I bolted. He wouldn't know I was there. There was no way he could've known! He was just done with his song. Yeah, that was it!

As I scrambled through my brain for any reason on why he stopped singing, I realized that I was lost again. I tried to find some source of light ahead of me to identify where a clearing was but the only light was the light coming through the tops of the trees. A hand suddenly grabbed my upper arm and I gasped and was about to scream when I heard a familiar chuckle. I turned to see Clopin, fully clothed now.

I hoped he only thought I was on a stroll and got lost. That is, until he said, "So… do you normally watch men bathe? I'm just curious." He gave me a teasing smile but I could feel my face heat up and blush. He just laughed and gave me a hug. For one of the first times though, I didn't feel I needed to pull away.

His laughter died quickly and he just held me there for awhile before finally backing up. "You want to head back or should I just leave you out here for the wolves?" I smiled at him but tugged his hand as he started to lead. He turned to me and I decided to be bold, circling my hand behind his head and tugging him down, meeting his lips with mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Camille's Point of View

We started to pack up not too long after Layla left. We all knew Clopin went off to bathe but we didn't bother telling Layla, all of us eager to see the result. We had everything back in the caravan and we began to get the caravan on the ship when the two caught up with us, Clopin dragging Layla behind him by the wrist. We got onto the boat and I glanced over at Clopin who gave me a look that said 'Nothing happened so don't ask.'

I shrugged and turned toward the edge of the deck, waiting eagerly for us to cross the Mediterranean and dock at Marseille. I was very homesick at this point. I know if I would've stayed I probably would've driven myself borderline insane with worry but now I was going crazy from being away for so long.

Clopin found his way toward me, leaning on the railing like I was. He glanced over at me then went back to gazing at the water. "You homesick or seasick?" he asked quietly.

I smiled a little at him. "Your reassurance is overwhelming and it's homesick… with a little bit of seasickness now that you mention it," I mumbled back, staring at the water. He laughed a little and guided his eyes from the water as he looked around, probably just doing a headcount.

I turned around as well after awhile and sat on the steps of our caravan. I wondered if my relationship with Mihai might go anywhere with time. Right now we were just touching hands and giving loving looks but it was nothing other than that. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Clopin sat next to me on the steps and waited for me to tell him what was bothering me. As always, I told him everything. Everything being my relationship, how I felt everything would turn out, and how much I missed Paris.

He nodded and listened intently as I rattled on to him. He smiled to me at the end. "Cam, I relate to you on nearly everything you said. Don't worry, we'll be home in a matter of days and then you can focus more on your relationship with Mihai. He's probably just nervous since we're all so close together. Once you two have some one on one time, you're relationship will get better."

I smirked a little. "Is that what you and Layla are doing?" He scratched the back of his neck and I smiled. The little things he did gave away his answers. Him scratched the back of his head or neck usually meant he was nervous, confused, or I was on the right track.

He rolled his eyes at me and leaned his head back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm getting some sleep before we dock," he muttered, falling asleep in record speed. I shrugged and got up, walking over to Layla who was a few feet from the railing, probably nervous about falling overboard.

I walked up beside her. "Layla, if you want I could give you some of my clothes to wear until you get some of your own in Paris," I offered, noting she was still wearing her clothing from Egypt. She looked really hesitant on the offer. I rolled my eyes. "You're going to freeze your butt off if you don't! Besides, you have to get some decent clothes for Parisian gypsies before we get to Paris.

She furrowed her brow and even looked a little angry with me. "I thought we are underground. Why does it matter what I wear underground?"

I sighed in annoyance. "It's still cold underground, usually more so in fact and the way you're dressed now is rather…" I had to search my head for the correct words to try and not offend her. "..um,… well, nearly naked to us." She looked at me with a baffled expression. "Please just try on my clothes. You will feel really awkward and uncomfortable once you're in the Court of Miracles if you don't change," I said, nearly begging. She reluctantly agreed and we stepped around Clopin and into the caravan to change her more into a Parisian gypsy.

Once she had one of my outfits on, I gave her a bottle of wine. She looked at me warily. "Just chug it. Trust me, you'll want to," I assured her, preparing to get a gold earring. She shrugged and began to chug the bottle down. She wasn't even half way done with it when she started going a little loopy. She would be fun to take to a bar, I noted. I held her still as I disinfected an area on her ear then stuck the earring in.

I stepped back to admire my work. She had a white blouse, a simple light blue and white striped bodice and a maroon skirt. We added a dark green emerald necklace to match her hazel green eyes, a few gold bracelets and an anklet on each ankle then a pale green headband in her hair. The gold earring tied everything together to make her look like a pale Parisian gypsy. All she needed was some sun and she'd fit right in with everyone else. I let her lie down to sleep off the alcohol and sat back by the wall to sleep until we would dock in Marseille.


	12. Chapter 12

Clopin's Point of View

I was shoved slightly and opened my eyes groggily, the sun getting a direct hit into my eyes. Once my eyes focused, I saw my father looking down at me. "Come on, sleepy, we've arrived. The women are sleeping and Mihai and Porfirio need our help to get the caravan ready. I nodded and held out my hand and he helped me up. We walked to the wheels and unlocked everything, letting the wheels be free to move.

Once we were all ready to go and the horses were pulling the caravan by my father's guide, I leaned back against the wall with everyone else. Everyone was either still sleeping or about to sleep besides my father and me. I looked over at Camille who was sleeping, curled up in a ball on the ground. I reflected a little, thinking back about a bunch of moments with us and everything that was a first for us.

_Her First Boyfriend _

_ I watched with a few of my friends as one of our fellows, Christophe, became Camille's first boyfriend. I wasn't happy at all seeing them get together. Although Christophe was a great guy in general, he was a player. He liked to bed women then just switches to the next one. I was nineteen at the time and she had just turned sixteen. Although I advised her against it, she was happy and I gave up quickly. _

_Her First Heartbreak_

_ Night had settles on Paris. I sat on Camille's bed, waiting for her to return. It was also her first time. I advised her against it but she snapped at me, told me it wasn't my decision and she stormed out to meet Christophe. I waited on her bed, waited for her to come back and rub it in my face. She came in after a few hours, refusing to look at me. I walked outside for a few minutes while she changed then came back in to see her sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. I sat down beside her and rubbed my hand up and down her back. _

_ She looked over at me and moved over towards me, cuddling into me. "You were right," she choked out. "He just used me and d-dumped me." _

_ I frowned and pulled her closer to me. "Sh, Cam. It's all right. Calm down," I whispered to her. She did the exact opposite and began to cry non-stop into my chest. After a few days though, she was over him and back to her old, bold self. _

_Our First Kiss_

_ We decided we would give our relationship a try at the next level. I had just come back from a great meeting with my father where he told me about me being his heir and how I could perform at the Feast of Fools the next day. I came into my tent that I shared a little with Camille for meals usually. She turned around right as I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her._

_ It wasn't a passionate kiss but not gentle either. I was so overwhelmed with joy that I couldn't help but kiss her. I pulled away after a few minutes and we found ourselves in an awkward situation. We decided a few days later that we weren't meant to date._

_My First Comfort_

_ You should first know that my mother was a very abusive one when she lost her temper but she only hurt me, I made sure of it. Her last time she hurt me was the last time I saw her. I was about eighteen at the time. We were having a conversation that was more me explaining and her yelling. We were talking about the usual: her complaining about taking care of my siblings when really it was me and my father taking care of them._

_ At one point she became so upset that she grabbed hold of me. I expect a simple blow to the chest or somewhere where my clothing would cover it. I was only half right. Instead of a simple punch or kick, she spun me around, gagged me with her scarf and dragged a nail down my back. I tried to scream but the scarf muffled it significantly. I fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, my back stinging. _

_She was about to hurt me again, another nail resting on my back, when I heard a group approaching. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone yelled. _

_I could nearly hear the cynical smile in her voice. "Taking care of my son," she muttered before running off, leaving me shaking and crying. One of the men swung me over their shoulder to prevent infecting my back by touching it. I was bandaged up once I got to the Court and I went back to my tent, lying down painfully on my bed, lying on my stomach to be safe. I dug my head into my pillow and began to cry, afraid for my life and my siblings. The stress was too overwhelming for me._

_After a few minutes I noticed someone kneeling next to my bed, brushing the hair from my face with their hand. I looked over to see Camille smiling sadly at me. "You okay, Clop?" I dropped my eyes and she kissed my cheek, hugging my neck and head so I wouldn't be hurt. I rested my head on her shoulder, crying my eyes out._

"Clopin? You all right over there?" Camille asked quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded to her and she smiled at me, getting up to just move around a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Layla's Point of View

I moved to sit up, now realizing how odd it felt with so much clothing on. It was rather nice though since I wasn't freezing to death anymore. I tried to recall what happened. Camille handed me a bottle of wine, told me to chug it and then there was a small bit of pain in my ear. I reached up to touch my ear, only to find that it had been pierced. I sighed. Well, at least she made it less painful.

I remained lying down but I moved so most of my upper body was leaning against the pillow that I propped up. I looked over to see Clopin running his eyes over me. He seemed to be inspecting my new wardrobe with a small smile playing on his face, obviously enjoying the looks of me in Parisian clothes.

I squirmed slightly at him staring at my clothes and backed up to the wall more so. He noticed and moved his eyes to me. "I like your new wardrobe… A little too," he paused, searching for the right word, "erm, Camille-ish but still very flattering." He smiled widely and Camille stuck her tongue out at him.

I leaned back more comfortably after a little while and let my thoughts wander to the past.

_My First Boyfriend_

_Juan was his name. He was a very quiet man but always a gentleman. That was what probably made me fall for him. He was my first kiss and my first boyfriend but never a lover. He seemed almost too shy for my taste after awhile and I felt I could never get him out of his shell. I eventually dumped him gently and he didn't take it too roughly. He was in a bit of a shock for a couple minutes but he was fine afterwards._

_My First Heartbreak_

_I had never felt so belittled before. I thought myself weak at the time but I found that I was proud of my behavior later in life. My fourth boyfriend had dumped me. I was severely in love with him and wanted to marry him but he dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him. I now wonder how different my life would be if I had married that piece of scum… _

I decided to switch thoughts quickly, thinking of Clopin a little bit. I wasn't quite sure how I thought of him anymore. I tried thinking back of the moments he spent with me while he was in the Den of Thieves…

_When We Fought_

_I remember calling him a monster, claiming him at fault for forcing me to leave my family and friends. He tried to reason with me and I ran back to my tent where he later tried to comfort me and I shrank back in fear from him. Why was I so afraid of him? We later bonded though so everything was fine most of that day. _

_When We Kissed…_

"_Before you go, I was wondering if maybe you-" he sighed, his mouth only an inch or so away from mine. He bit his lip absentmindedly, looking a little nervous and looked to be debating whether he should do something. _

_I was about to ask what he was thinking about when he wrapped an arm around my waist and put his other hand on the back of my head, giving me a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, his mouth warm against mine. Although he held me to his lips, I knew if I moved back, he would let go of me. _

_ I kept my eyes opened slightly, trying to figure out how to respond. I hadn't kissed many men before and Clopin left me in a bit of a daze. I reached my hand up hesitantly and ran it through his hair, pulling him toward me more. I felt a smile come over his lips as I closed my eyes, breathing a little through my nose and opening my mouth a little on accident. He lashed his tongue into my mouth and, after getting over the shock, melted into his arms at the sensation. I rested my hand on his shoulder before we started a minor tongue war. After a few more minutes, he backed off, letting me breathe._

_ He gave me light kisses on my face, him still breathing rather well while I was breathing rather harshly. He slowed his kisses down when I settled my breathing. I looked up to see many of my people staring at us and I looked down, feeling ashamed._

I resisted the urge to just laugh at my own embarrassment only a few weeks ago. I thought also of what happened only yesterday when I saw Clopin bathing. I still blushed a little at the memory. His beautiful tan skin shining a little in the sunlight due to the water made me feel uncomfortable but also a different feeling I couldn't describe. "Lay?" I looked over to see Clopin staring at me from the floor. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked quietly, not drawing much attention from anyone.

I gulped. "N-no reason… I was just thinking," I mumbled. He smiled at me and gave a small nod. I now wondered how I was looking at him but quickly thought nothing of it as my eyes drifted down awkwardly.

-Time Skips. Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em.-

I raised my head from another night full of dreams about my home as the caravan jerked to a stop. I yawned and looked over at Clopin who opened a trunk he was sleeping in that once had our food supply which was now gone. We were close to Paris so we didn't bother to restock.

"Where are we?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes. He moved a finger to his lips and motioned me over. I quickly and quietly made my way over to him. I just noticed that everyone was hiding besides his father who was guiding the horses. Clopin pulled me inside quickly and shut the case with just the smallest click. He held me close to him, his other hand on his dagger.

I watched him in the pale lighting through the cracks in the wood of the trunk as his black eyes watching the top of the trunk with great intensity. I felt us being moved a little and Acelin yell at someone saying: "Don't touch my valuable merchandise! I earn my money and have bought those goods fairly." I heard footsteps fade away and after what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes, we were moving again.

I looked up at Clopin, our legs tangled together and my body resting on his, my chin now on his chest. "Clopin, can we move now?" I asked in a very quiet whisper that I wondered if he could even hear.

After a few minutes where I wondered if I should repeat, he finally looked down at me. "Stay here. Someone will get us when we are in the Court. My father is saying he is a merchant so that we can get into town safely. We will have to stay in this trunk until we get into the Court or in good enough cover."

I sighed impatiently and he chuckled quietly, moving my hair with his breath. He shifted us, moving our legs so that we were lying on top of each other, lined up like boards. Any way he moved, we would still me in an awkward in the trunk. "Where are the others?" I whispered to him.

He looked down at me again, not bothering to lift his head. "Cam is in a barrel, Porfirio is walking up front acting like a caretaker for the horses and Mihai is hiding beneath the cot, wrapped in blankets and behind several crates. We thought of keeping you in the cot since you weren't really moving but when you woke up I had to act quickly. We can talk in here but we can't be moving around or else the guards might catch on that my father is lying and they'll definitely arrest us all."

I lied on his chest for while longer, growing a little bored and beginning to play with my earring. Clopin had apparently grown bored since he had begun to stroke my hair. I let go of my earring and felt the texture of the trunk's floor with my hand, waiting for us to be released from this trunk. We hit a high bump and before I knew it, our trunk was tipped sideways.

I gasped, clinging to Clopin as we both rammed into the side of the trunk with grunts. I peeked through one of the slivers in the wood to see Cam's barrel had tipped over as well. She was probably flipping out since the barrel was now rolling around the ground. I laid my cheek on the wood of the trunk, releasing Clopin from my embrace as we both tried to remain calm.

We were soon not on the ground anymore and we flipped once more but we both had stuck out our hands and feet and slowly lowered ourselves to the floor of the trunk. "Man, I didn't know you packed this much supplies, King Acelin!" I heard a man near our trunk say, most likely one of the carriers.

I heard the man on the other side of the trunk continue. "Agreed! Wait, did Clopin make it?" Acelin must've nodded since the next thing he said was, "Then where is he?" There was a pause and we were set down.

I heard footsteps approach the trunk and knock on the top of it. "Anyone home?" Camille asked, sounding genuinely curious. Clopin took his dagger and hit the two latches with it before pushing the top up.

I carefully got up first and stepped out and looked around at the place that was much more colorful than my home was. Clopin wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "Welcome to the Court of Miracles, Layla," he whispered to me, a smile evident in his voice.

**Author's note: ** That was my major update ^^' Now I have to go through and edit all this or just not care and keep on writing ' Anyway, Please Review!


End file.
